<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't really know what to call this:) by Hpghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681830">I don't really know what to call this:)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost'>Hpghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unsupervised - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Garrison/Megan McKinley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not the romance ...yet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gary: Hey Megan.<br/>Megan: Hey Gary Garrison.<br/>Gary: Wanna you know, go to my place and watch videos?<br/>Megan: Sure but what the hell is going on there?<br/>Russ: Frick yeah, this is the frickin' best thing in the world!<br/>Joel: Russ, what the heck is going on here?<br/>Russ: I don't know Joel!<br/>Darius: I'm just going to leave now so yeah see y'all later.<br/>Gary: Okay?<br/>Megan: Yeah, let's get the hell out of here Gary.<br/>Gary: Okay.<br/>Russ: Wait for me guys wait!<br/>Joel: Hello can someone get me down from here anyone?<br/>Darius: Hold on Joel, I am a princess.<br/>Joel: *Mocking* Hold on Joel, I am a princess, what in the living fuck?<br/>Megan: Forgot this crappy phone and this The Titanic dvd.<br/>Joel and Darius: Yep, that's one way to put it.<br/>Gary: But hey we are 15 right?<br/>Megan: Yes, we are 15 lol.<br/>Russ: Holy god cocksucker ass fucker pussy ass motherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr fuckerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.<br/>Darius: What the shit did you just say you fucker.<br/>Russ: Cocksucker.<br/>Darius: Come on Russ.<br/>Russ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At Gary's Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gary: Megan, This my new bedroom in my mom's house.<br/>Megan: Gary oh this is wired to say but is it okay if we can um uh you know, uh have sex?<br/>Gary: Wow, that is way to inappropriate because well I'm short and your tall.<br/>Megan: I understand that Gary, but I never even had sex but Danelle had sex alot of times because of her huge breasts but most of the time it was either Jojo Vinetti or Dirt?<br/>Gary: WHat DIrt?<br/>Megan: The Dirt that I went on the school dance at Freshman or Sophomore year?<br/>Gary: Oh that Dirt, I thoGHT  the ObJeCeT Dirt, sorry I aM jUsT hAvInG vOiCe CrAcKs MeGaN.<br/>Megan: Um, okay?<br/>Gary: MEGAN, I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.<br/>Megan: GARY, I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.<br/>Megan: Are you okay?<br/>Gary: NoPe MeGaN.<br/>Megan: Hold on Gary, I'm having a phone call.<br/>Megan's Mom: MegANNNNNNNNNNNNN, you were suppose to call me bACCCCCCKKKKKK.<br/>Megan: I hung up on my mOm.<br/>Gary, Holy ShIt I forgot about ThE FlIgHt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. At The Airport</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gary: Okay, the airport got to put my lighter in my pocket next to my Hercules dvd and my Kim Kardashian autograph.<br/>Megan: Gary?<br/>Gary: Megan?<br/>Gary and Megan: Are you going to New Orleans?<br/>Gary and Megan: Yeah I am going to New Orleans.<br/>Megan: Is that...<br/>Gary: Yes it is.<br/>Megan: Your marring me?<br/>Gary: It's a Hercules dvd from my little brothers room, why now?<br/>Megan: Oh, that's unfortunate but I understand Gary.<br/>Gary: Okay, I thought you like Hercules?<br/>Megan: I do like Hercules.<br/>Joel: What up homies?<br/>Gary and Megan: What up homie?<br/>Joel: Y'all ready for New Orleans?<br/>Joel: Anyone?<br/>Gary: You do realize we are just going there for New Years Eve and Day?<br/>Joel: Yeah, why did you just knew cause we are going there in the first place?<br/>Russ: What up pussies?<br/>Russ: Stubbed my big toe the I got beaten up by Darius.<br/>Gary: Alright lets get on going y'all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At New Orleans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guy on PA: Welcome to New Orleans, were the axeman of New Orleans took in.<br/>Megan: Oh god save me pleaSe.<br/>Joel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.<br/>Gary: You okay Joel?<br/>Joel: SUCK MY DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK.<br/>Russ: Frick yeah, I'm gay as hell, yes please.<br/>Gary: Should we get of around here or...<br/>Megan: No why Gary Gari...<br/>Gary: Don't even start Megan.<br/>Man out of nowere: Y'all come in or else I will kill you.<br/>Megan: Oh god help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finally, Now The Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On TV: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.<br/>Megan and Gary Kissed.<br/>Gary: Wow that was amazing.<br/>Megan, Yeah true.<br/>Joel: Um, can I go now?<br/>Gary and Megan: Yes, now get out of here.<br/>Joel: Alright, oh god.<br/>Russ: YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.<br/>Gary: Russ would not do that again, me and Megan just had our first kiss.<br/>Russ: I WILL FRICKIN' KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU.<br/>Megan: Oh do not Russ.<br/>Joel: Hey babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.<br/>Gary: Oh lord please let my die by suicide.<br/>Russ: I am so gonna watch Minecraft Monster School.<br/>Gary: Can I sing you a song?<br/>Megan: I guess.<br/>Russ: Gimme that guitar.<br/>Gary: Hey.<br/>Russ: GFYJDEXYNUCFKNYGMXBGCIY,VHP8VGYKC7JGYKCVE7IDOYTDTIFGSFDHDDD I HATE MY FRICKIN' LIFE SO BAD YOU PUSSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES.<br/>Megan: I hate my life.<br/>Joel: Yo be quiet I'm watching Minecraft Monster School.<br/>Gary and Megan: OH LORD OH LORD PLEASE LET US DIE CAUSE OF JOEL AND RUSS WATCHING MINECRAFT MONSTER SCHOOL AND BLEED TO DEATH AND...<br/>Joel: Megan and Gary sitting in a tree, K, ,I S, S, I, N, G.  First comes love, second comes marriage, third is the baby in the baby carriage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took me hours too make because I took too much breaks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>